


Fireworks in a Dark carnival

by QueenYandereOfficial



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Aoba finding pain pleasurable, Fire kinks, Have no idea how violent things are gonna go, Izaya is the ring leader, M/M, Mikado and Aoba are the fire people, Pain Kink, aoba wants to hit that, mikado is the new guy, sigh I have a huge problem, smut smut smut, you know the ones...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenYandereOfficial/pseuds/QueenYandereOfficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba Kuronuma was the best Fire dancer in Ikebukuro Carnival. The one the only. So why did that red eyed devil think he needed a partner? </p><p>Would this scrawny, weak boy really be able to match him?  He refused to accept it!<br/>...but maybe he could play with him for a while.</p><p>xxx<br/>Carnival AU where Aoba is a Fire Dancer and Mikado is the boy ' that red eyed bastard' assigned as his partner. Aoba is much less willingly to this change and Mikado is too easily underestimated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks in a Dark carnival

"You know Mikado-chan" he says, his voice cross and on the brink of the rage he desperately tries to cage in, " you really shouldn't get too close" 

Aoba straddles Mikado somewhere dark in the corner of a tent.   
Mikado's face is void of even a little worry as if he had failed to hear the obvious threat laced in Aoba's words.   
He just smiles. That smile. 

The one that lifts his mouth only slightly up, barely constituting as a sign of contempt, the one that brings Aoba late night shivers and urges. The one that doesn't mean happiness.

"Shouldn't get too close to the fire, Aoba-kun?" Mikado adds a purr to his name that forces tremors through Aoba's fairly small frame.   
"Else I'd get burned, right?"  
   
How badly he wants to claim that body on every surface on furniture in his logging.   
He lets a lazy smile grace his face,   
"You and I both know that the burn is what you crave the most right Mikado-kun?" 

Mikado chuckles, breathless and light.   
"Hah~ You may be right Aoba-kun. The fire looks so beautiful-especially when burning and charring through skin"  
A sad expression replaced his normal 'smile',  
"But...there might be something I care about even more than fire..." 

He finds the statement hysterical.   
And doesn't hold back from showing that.  
He laughs, "You must be joking! Even for someone like you that's just too much-ahn!" 

Two sets of fingernails dug into Aoba's side causing enough pain to make him moan.   
"Mikado-kun," he basically growled with all his rage through gritted teeth," you really shouldn't do that"   
Those blue gleaming eyes challenged him and before he could react those hands dug in again.

"H-Ah..!" Just as quickly and easily as the calm facade was formed it dissipated, revealing only a cornered animal afraid of losing control.   
This time it was a knee grinding into his crotch making him whimper embarrassingly. Even worse- he wanted more.

"What exactly can you threaten me with Aoba? I have nothing left to lose, yet everything to gain" 

Those hands finally leave his sides and his quickly tried to compose himself. He tried not to think of the marks that would be seen later- that would make things worse.

"Don't worry,I'm sure someone like has something to lose. Once I find that, things will sail peacefully for the both of us Mikado-kun!" he smiled again with just a hint of malice underneath. 

"Now your thinking too narrowly Aoba-kun" Mikado patronizes him.  
"You know what I want," that voice lures him closer; just like that Mikado has him entranced to the point where he didn't even know if it was unwanted or not," and how badly I want it" 

"I have now idea what you're talking about Mikado-kun," Aoba laughed bitterly in his mind- as if he'd ever touch the boy, it was like begging to be overwhelmed," but please don't try kissing me again" 

With that Aoba got off Mikado and left the tent almost hurriedly, like he wanted to get away from something.  
Perhaps the inevitable. 

( Mikado's POV)

Even after Aoba left Mikado felt overjoyed.

Aoba was his- well he didn't really know what he and Aoba were, so perhaps...no he likes it better like that. Un-labeled and retched, like a looming shadow doomed to drown them both. 

Mikado loved life, but at the same time he wouldn't mind drowning with the object of his affections. 

After all Aoba would find someway to make even drowning fun.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n I just wanted to dabble with some more Mikado x Aoba but I also couldn't resist fleshing out the story and alluding to future hot kinky times.


End file.
